Leaf on an Ash Tree
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: Ash is the only living being in the whole universe to have a fate set in stone. That all changes when Gary, his best friend, turns on him when they are little kids. This sets off a chain of events that will lead to a brighter future for Ash. But every rose has its thorns and the thorn of this different future is quite sharp. AshxLeaf. Furthershipping/Leafshipping. Smart Ash.


**Me: Hi guys and welcome to the prologue of Leaf on and Ash Tree. It's very important for this story. I'm actually thinking of having a prelude as well, although I'm not sure which one comes first in proper, formal writing.**

**Leaf: Cool! What's the story about?**

**Ash: Leaf! *Tackles Leaf to the ground*It's so good to see you again!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops*Umm Ash? When people see you in that position, they might get the wrong idea.**

**Brock: *Walks in, sees Ash and starts crying anime tears*Ash! I'm so proud of you! You finally got a girlfriend!**

**Ash: What? *Blushes***

**Me: Brock, what in the name of Arceus are you doing here?! And Ash, please get out of that awkward position.**

**Ash: *Climbs off Leaf* Sorry.**

**Brock: When are we starting?**

**Me: When I want to! Now get back to your post in this story before I sick my Salamence, King, on you!**

**King: *Roars***

**Brock: *Runs away, frightened***

**Me: Thank Arceus. Now today, King is our special guest, so please give him a warm welcome.**

**Ash: *Groans while everyone else claps***

**King: Men sala la Salamence-sala mence sala! (Master Michael doesn't own them!)**

**Me: Thank you. Now let's begin.**

* * *

Although Ash didn't know it, the recent bullying session he just got from Gary would set off a chain of events that would change his life forever. He ran through Pallet Forest, trying to get as far away as possible from his recently turned enemy with his friend and crush, Leaf Green, chasing after him.

"Ash, wait up!" Leaf called after him. But her words fell on deaf ears as Ash thought back to what had happened.

* * *

_Ash walked into Oak's Lab to ask to play with the pokemon on the corral with Gary as usual. However, lately, Gary had been reluctant to go out and play. He often found him reading Professor's books. Today was no different._

"_Hey Gary, wanna go out and play with the pokemon?" Ash asked his long-time friend._

_Gary sighed with a slightly angry tone. _'Another day of this routine! I can't take this any longer!'_ he thought. "Go play by yourself, Ashy-boy," he replied coldly. "I'm preparing for when I become a trainer."_

_Ash sighed, but was slightly surprised. Sure, Gary had turned him down before, but he never had any malicious tone in his voice. "Can't you just play for a little bit? You need to get out more."_

_Gary snapped. He could deal with it before, but this was the limit of his patience. Everything pent-up inside him was released in one giant bang. "NO! You always talk about becoming the best, yet you do nothing to prepare yourself! I'm studying so I don' fail like you will. I will have that head start that you don't have but you need!"_

"_But Leaf said she would play too. She's waiting outside right now." Ash had been expecting a harsh response, but not something like this. Ever since his seventh birthday, Gary had given their playgroup, Ash, Leaf, and Red, the cold shoulder, saying he had to study. Ash and Leaf were pretty much the only ones left now since Red, for reasons unknown, had become extremely quiet and hard ever ventured out now. Professor Oak supported Gary's decision to study._

"_Go and run along with you little girlfriend, Ashy-boy," Gary re[plied harshly, I'm busy. Now get away from me, you idiot!"_

_Ignoring the girlfriend comment, that was the last straw. Having had enough, Ash yelled, "FINE!" and ran out of the house in tears, even ignoring Leaf as he ran towards the woods. His yell was heard all across Pallet Town._

* * *

And that's how he ended up in the Pallet Forest running as fast as he could with Leaf barely keeping up.

Be finally arrived on the other side of the forest at a steep cliff. He looked out across the pure, glittering blue sea and sat down on the soft, green grass. Leaf ran up to him, breathing hard.

"It's hard to believe that in such a beautiful world, there are people who can be so mean," Ash said, barely above a whisper.

"Not everyone in this world is bad," Leaf replied, sitting down next to him. "There are plenty of good people out there just like you and me."

"Maybe I am an idiot," Ash said thoughtfully. "Maybe Gary's right. I always do go around saying I'm gonna be the best, yet what do I do? Nothing."

"Ash, don't put yourself down." This wasn't the fun, carefree, sweet Ash she had developed a crush on as she grew up.

"Gary is right. I haven't done anything in preparation for a head start. So from today on, I'm going to actually try my best to learn."

"That's the spirit!"

Ash lifted his head up and turned towards Leaf who was all of a sudden in his face. Caught off guard, he was shocked further when she planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat completely frozen as Leaf sat up and skipped away into the woods.

In a nearby bush, a small, cream-colored, pixie-like creature barely a foot tall was hiding, snickering at what happened. Then, it silently slipped away into the foliage to head to Oak's lab.

* * *

**Me: And done! With the prologue… *sighs* Will I ever finish a full story?**

**Ash: Leaf… kissed me? *Touches cheek lightly***

**Me: Yes, she did. She really likes you too.**

**Leaf: Michael!**

**Ash: Leaf… likes me?**

**Me: Yes, she does. I just told you that.**

**Ash: *Faints***

**Leaf: Great job, Michael.**

**Me: Whatever. I have a little plot glimpse for you ever-faithful readers at the bottom of the page.**

**Leaf: Okay. Anything else?**

**Me: Yes. Do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Ash.**

**Leaf: *Blushes* What?! Fine, but only because he needs it.**

**Me: Oh, yes he does. Onto other, more important matter, Return of the Fortress General will be updated shortly, as now I am forcing myself to write at least an hour every day. That's all I have to say for now. Here's your little plot glimpse. Michael out**

* * *

Somewhere in Kanto, in a dark room sat a tall, evil-looking man in an Italian-tailored, bright orange suit with a red R sewed onto the left breast-pocket. In the corner of the room was a large cat with a red gem on its forehead. It had a smirk on its face as a knock came from the door.

"Come in and report," the man said, turning in his swivel chair to the door. Said door opened to reveal a sea-green haired man around six feet tall in a pitch-black uniform. He had on one of those hats that golfers and old men wear, also pitch-black.

"Mission success and failure," the black man said.

"How so?" the man in orange asked. There was slight anger and annoyance laced into the voice along with unintended curiosity.

"We managed to damage Mew, but the target escaped. However, we did manage to draw blood," the black man replied. "We have sufficient DMA to complete the project."

"Excellent work, Proton, excellent work. Of course, I wouldn't expect less from one of my own Rocket Admins, let along my strongest. The failure to capture the target is acceptable given the difficulty of the task, but it is still a failure." The Rocket Admin now named Proton shivered visibly in fear. "However, I will let it slide…" Proton sighed in relief, "… this time. Now leave."

Proton gave a short bow and left the room quietly. As he left, the orange man turned around and gave an evil cackle scary enough to scare away a Gengar. "Perfect. It's time to begin plan MW2. It's time to start Team Rocket's takeover of the world."


End file.
